Jermaine Dupri
thumb|Dupri im Jahr 2005 Jermaine Dupri (eigentlich Jermaine Dupri Mauldin, * 23. September 1973 in Atlanta, Georgia) ist ein US-amerikanischer Musiker, Produzent, Rapper, Schauspieler und Chef seines eigenen Plattenlabels So So Def Records. Da man ihn meist in seinen produzierten Songs mit den Sätzen „Y’all know what this is“ und „So so def“ hört, kann man oft hören welche Tracks von ihm stammen. Durch seinen Vater, Konzertmanager und Manager für Contemporary R&B-Gruppen, wurde er schon früh an das Musikgeschäft herangeführt und wurde im Alter von 14 Jahren zum jüngsten Hitproduzenten aller Zeiten. Jermaine Dupri alias JD ist für Hits von TLC), Mariah Carey, Usher, Jagged Edge, Monica und anderen R&B-Künstlern verantwortlich. Außerdem ist er Mitglied der Gruppe Oceans 7. Diskografie Alben * 1996: 12 Soulful Nights of Christmas * 1998: Life in 1472 * 2001: Instructions * 2005: Young, Fly & Flashy, Vol. 1 Produktionen (Auswahl) * 1991: TLC) - Bad By Myself * 1992: Kris Kross - Jump * 1994: TLC - Kick Your Game * 1994: Da Brat - Funkdafied * 1996: MC Lyte - Keep On Keepin' On * 1996: Mariah Carey - Always be my baby * 1997: Tamia - Imagination * 1997: Usher - You Make Me Wanna * 1997: Usher - nice & slow * 1998: Usher - my way * 1998: Destiny's Child - With Me * 1998: Mariah Carey - Sweetheart * 1999: Destiny's Child - Jumpin Jumpin (remix) * 1999: Monica - The First Night * 2001: Chanté Moore - Straight Up * 2001: Jagged Edge - Where The Party At * 2001: Lil' Bow Wow - Bow Wow (That's My Name) * 2001: Usher - U Got It Bad * 2002: Usher - U-Turn * 2002: Alicia Keys - Girlfriend * 2003: Tamia - Still * 2003: Murphy Lee - Wat Da Hook Gon Be * 2005: Jagged Edge - Let's Get Married * 2004: Usher - Burn * 2004: Usher und Alicia Keys - My Boo * 2004: Monica - U Should've Known Betta * 2005: Avant (feat. Lil Wayne) - You Know What * 2005: Bow Wow (feat. Omarion) - Let Me Hold You * 2005: Bow Wow (feat. Ciara) - Like You * 2005: Bow Wow (feat. Chris Brown) - Shorty Like Mine * 2005: Mariah Carey - It's Like That * 2005: Mariah Carey - We Belong Together * 2005: Mariah Carey - Get Your Number * 2005: Mariah Carey - Don't Forget About Us * 2006: Mariah Carey - Say Somethin' * 2006: LL Cool J (featuring Jennifer Lopez) - Control Myself * 2006: Yung Joc - It's Goin' Down - produced by Nitti * 2006: Nelly (feat. Jermaine Dupri und Paul Wall) - Grillz * 2006: Jagged Edge (feat. Jermaine Dupri) - Stunnas * 2006: Janet Jackson - Call on Me * 2007: Bone Thugs-N-Harmony (feat. Bow Wow und Mariah Carey) - Lil' L.O.V.E * 2008: Nelly - Stepped on my J´z (feat. Jermaine Dupri and Ciara) Weblinks * Rubrik=artist|ID=p72760|NurURL=ja}} Jermaine Dupri im All Music Guide (englisch) }} Kategorie:Musikproduzent Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Produzent Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Geboren 1973 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:US-Amerikaner en:Jermaine Dupri it:Jermaine Dupri Kategorie:Alle Artikel